Aquellas palabras que...
by Txitxas
Summary: Los acontecimientos han tomado un nuevo giro... nuevas espectativas, viejos conocidos


La serie de Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de Hiedaki Anno y Gainax, por lo que todos los derechos de la obra son suyos. Por mi parte no consigo nada excepto pasar un rato agradable conmigo mismo y el pequeño mundo que he creado para la historia.  
  
Espero que os guste como me ha gustado hacerlo, pero si por el contrario, os aburre, pues nada, que se le va a hacer, uno no es perfecto (bueno, casí ^^U). Mi correo es redskinhead@latinmail.com, por si queréis hacer alguna pregunta o algún comentario. Bueno, dicho ya esto, comenzaré...  
  
  
  
AQUELLAS PALABRAS QUE...  
  
  
  
Kaworu Nagisa había muerto dejando a los humanos el camino libre hacia su propia evolución. La ONU hizo una alianza inesperada con Nerv a cargo del Comandante Ikari, con lo que los planes de Seele sobre la complementación de los humanos quedaron al descubierto. El mundo entero se negó a la realización de dicho plan, ya que supondría eliminar algo que es también inerhente a los humanos como especie, y es su individualidad. Al final, el miedo a lo desconocido pudo más que las promesas de un mundo en el que el dolor producido por otros seres humanos sería desterrado.  
  
No fue una guerra muy larga, Seele no contaba con el ejercito de la ONU ni con los Evas de Nerv, con lo que su rendición fue rápida. El nuevo orden del mundo se erigió como un amalgama de las dos organizaciones, la ONU mantenía el control del ejercito, mientras que Nerv mantenía en su poder los Evas y los fondos mundiales.  
  
Por su parte, Dios vio como los humanos derrotaban a su ejercito de Ángeles uno tras otro, y comprendió que la mayoría de edad de la especie humana había por fin llegado. Habían elegido el camino de la evolución tecnológica antes que el de la biológica. Por fin se dio por vencido y abrió las puertas de la sala de Gauff para que todo niño nacido desde entonces pudiera disfrutar de un alma y vivir la vida con una mayor intensidad.  
  
En la reconstruida Neo Tokyo-3; la teniente general de Nerv, Misato Katsuragi, celebraba su treinta cumpleaños junto a Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Ritsuko.  
  
-¡¡Felicidades!!- exclamaron todos cuando Misato sopló las velas.  
  
-Gracias a todos- sonrió Misato mientras levantaba una cerveza sin alcohol y la hacía pasar por su garganta.  
  
-Misato... aquí sólo hay veintiocho velas y tú cumples treinta- observó Shinji después de contar las velas.  
  
Una sombra azul cruzó la cara de la teniente general mientras observaba a Shinji -¿sí? no me había dado cuenta...-.  
  
-Creo que te estás volviendo vieja y que tienes miedo a la edad- dijo Ritsuko mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa.  
  
-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! tú me sacas un año-.  
  
Ritsuko sonrió ante este comentario -pero todavía no me ha dado por cuidarme y dejar de beber radicalmente-.  
  
-Eso es parte de mi trabajo- dijo mientras observaba la lata, pero pensaba -este nuevo cargo me prohibe beber incluso si no estoy de servicio- .  
  
Rei, Asuka y Shinji habían crecido y estaban en su último año de secundaria, pero también habían participado en la guerra pilotando sus Evas y acabando con los de serie, sobre todo Shinji, cuyo Eva tenía un motor S2 y no necesitaba de cable umbilical.  
  
Entre Asuka y Shinji, las cosas se habían suavizado un poco, incluso parecía que a Asuka no le desagradaba del todo estar al lado de Shinji. Rei tenía el pelo un poco más corto que antes -me molestaba a la hora de pilotar- explicaba, pero todo el mundo sabía que detrás de eso había un pequeño toque de coquetería, puesto que iba más arreglada que hacía un año.  
  
Los tres chicos se levantaron al unísono y se acercaron hasta la puerta del comedor juntos mientras no dejaban de observar a Misato.  
  
-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti- declaró Asuka.  
  
-¿Para mí?- preguntó Misato -¿qué es? ¿qué es?-.  
  
-No seas curiosa o no querrá entrar-.  
  
Shinji y Rei descorrieron las puertas de la habitación de Asuka y Misato se quedó de piedra. Con una mano empezó a tantear a ciegas mientras que le era imposible apartar la mirada de la puerta.  
  
Por fin dio con lo que estaba buscando. Una botella de whisky que Ritsuko había traído para hacerse unos combinados. Con temblores se llevó la botella a la boca y comenzó a beber con ansia.  
  
-No bebas así... te podría sentar mal-.  
  
Misato dejó la botella al lado para recuperar el aliento -¡tú...! ¿qué haces aquí?-.  
  
-¿Es así como me tratas después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó con una voz seductora que era conocida por todos.  
  
Kaji se sentó al lado de Misato con un pequeño regalo entre las manos y miró la botella medio vacia al lado de la mujer -creía que la bebida estaba prohibida a partir del grado de coronel ¿no?-.  
  
Misato se acercó hasta casí rozar su nariz con la de él -¿qué haces aquí? me costó mucho hacerte desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro que condujera hasta ti-.  
  
Kaji cogió un papel de su bolsillo -¿recuerdas el armisticio? el perdón también me llegó por cierta información de Seele-.  
  
Asuka le miraba con curiosidad y al cabo de un rato se expresó como hacía un año que no hacía -los dos sois unos pervertidos... nos invitas a esta fiesta para que veamos como tu novio Kaji regresa al hogar...-.  
  
Misato observó a la pelirroja -pero... si fuísteis vosostros los que...-.  
  
-¡Tonterías! y ahora a la calle- dijo la chica levantando del brazo a Kaji y a Misato -no hace falta que nos enseñéis nada inmoral...-.  
  
Los dos se encontraron en el pasillo antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar. Él fue el primero en hablar -¡oh! se me olvidaba, te traje un regalo de Neo Tokyo-2-.  
  
Los dos comenzaron a andar y salieron de la calle. En un principio, parecía que Kaji le daría el regalo enseguida, pero pareció dudar y al final desistió -no, todavía es muy pronto-.  
  
Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Misato -¿por qué nunca me llamaste?- empezó a decir Kaji.  
  
-Después de matar a ese pobre hombre cuyo delito fue el parecerse a ti y dejar que huyeras lejos de aquí, me sentí muy mal... luego estaba la grabación que dejaste en mi contestador... fue como si estuvieras muerto-.  
  
-Pero sabías que estaba vivo-.  
  
-Eso fue lo peor... pase un tiempo en el que no hacía más que emborracharme y escuchar la grabación una y otra vez...- se encogió con un leve temblor -parece que hace un poco de frío ¿no?-.  
  
Kaji se detuvo un momento y la ofreció su chaqueta -según parece, los científicos han descubierto que poco a poco la Tierra volverá a su posición original y las estaciones volveran-.  
  
Misato la aceptó y se la puso sobre los hombros -¿por qué has vuelto Kaji?- preguntó repentinamente -aquí ya no hay nada que te retenga o te ate- .  
  
-Quiero enseñarte una cosa... seguro que ni siquiera te preocupaste de ello-.  
  
Fueron hasta donde Kaji tenía antes su pequeño huerto de sandías. Su sorpresa fue que no había sandías, si no que ahora estaba todo sembrado de nomeolvides con una pequeña valla de color blanco bordeando las lindes.  
  
-Sí que me acordé... pero me pareció mejor estas flores para que tu recuerdo me acompañara siempre-.  
  
Sus dos miradas se encontraron mientras este la cogía de las manos -tengo algo que decirte y que me atormenta desde que me fui...-.  
  
Misato contenía la respiración mientras su corazón emprendía una loca carrera queriendo salirse de su pecho -no hace falta que me digas nada... sólo quédate aquí y...-.  
  
-Te quiero...- dijo Kaji tapando con un dedo la boca de Misato -he tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta y en decírtelo, pero es la verdad...-.  
  
Con la otra mano sacó de bolsillo el pequeño regalo que traía para ella y lo abrió para que viera lo que era -las palabras que en aquella ocasión no te dije, te las digo ahora... Misato Katsuragi ¿quieres casarte con este tonto y aguantarme durante lo que nos quede de vida?-.  
  
Misato se llevó las manos a la boca al ver un anillo con un pequeño diamante engarzado. Volvió la vista hacia el hombre que esperaba con cierto nerviosismo su contestación -esto es... esto es un anillo de compromiso-.  
  
-Sí, y si lo aceptas me harás el hombre más dichoso del mundo-.  
  
Visiblemente nerviosa, la voz empezaba a temblarla -no sé... ahora... tan de repente...-.  
  
-Sólo vine por esta causa. Como bien dices, nada me liga aquí excepto tú... para mí eres lo único que me importa-.  
  
Misato tomó el anillo entre sus manos y lo observó por un largo rato. Después miró la cara de Kaji, el cual estaba temblando como un flan y sonrió ante la vista; le recordaba la primera vez que él la pidió salir en la universidad, con ese aire de autosuficiencia y perdonavidas pero tierno e inseguro por dentro.  
  
-Sí...- murmuró por lo bajo.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Kaji pillado en fuera de juego.  
  
Misato sonrió y se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón -¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí!-.  
  
La alegría sustituyó a la preocupación en el rostro de Kaji al escuchar esa respuesta y como recompensa recibió un beso de una impulsiva Misato. Con la fuerza del abrazo, ambos tropezaron con la pequeña valla y cayeron dentró del jardín de nomeolvides.  
  
Allí, entre todas las flores, los dos se abandonaron al mar de sensaciones que se procuraban hasta que Misato paró por un instante.  
  
-Me has hecho muy feliz ¿sabes?- le confesó.  
  
-Pero no podemos ir a tu casa... allí están todos y...- empezó a pensar Kaji en voz alta, pero el tintineo de unas llaves le sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Creo que Ritsuko no se enfadará si se queda está noche cuidando de esos tres ¿no?- los dos se rieron mientras rodaban y las flores se les pegaban a la ropa y al pelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Y a terminé la historia. Al principio creía que me iba a quedar una patata, pero el final a mí personalmente me encanta. Poco a poco me he ido metiendo en la piel de los personajes y casí me dan envidia, pero soy demasiado insensible para que me afecte... ni siento ni padezco, como las lechugas.  
  
En fin, tenía pensado hacer este y nada más, pero ahora creo que haré varios cuentos cortos arreglando la situación de varios personajes que se han quedado en el aire (puede que el próximo sea Ritsuko...Maya... Shigeru... Gendo... o quien sabe, hasta Kensuke podría encontrar su verdadero amor en cualquier parte... ^^U). 


End file.
